1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a driving technique, and more particularly, to a driving technique for a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) thanks to its small volume and low power consumption. Accordingly, LCD has been broadly applied to different devices, such as cell phones and digital billboards. However, when a dynamic image is displayed in a LCD, the slow reverse speed of the liquid crystal unit in the LCD may cause residual image and blur to be produced within the displayed image. As a result, the display quality of the dynamic image is not satisfactory.
Presently, regarding each dynamic image, the control circuit of a LCD performs an overdrive action to each liquid crystal unit in a changing state to increase the reverse speed of the liquid crystal unit. Thereby, the display quality of the dynamic image is improved and no residual image is produced.
Generally speaking, the overdrive technique is to adjust a present image according to one or more previous images. The more previous images are used, the more precisely the present image can be adjusted. However, the more previous images are adopted, the more memory units have to be used for storing these previous images. As a result, both the surface area and the fabrication cost of the chip are increased.